


Compliance

by triste



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is hot, too, Kise thinks, the way Kuroko simply surrenders, the way he allows Akashi to have his way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliance

Title: Compliance  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke  
Pairing: Akashi/Kuroko/Kise  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

It’s only because he’s forgotten his cell phone that Kise finds them like this. Telling Midorima to go ahead without him (to which Midorima replies, ever sociable, that he would have done, whether Kise had wanted him to or not), he hurries back to the locker room. Expecting it to be empty by now, it’s something of a surprise to see that it’s not. 

“Um,” he says, because that’s about the most he’s able to manage with his mind short-circuiting and his throat suddenly desert dry.

“Oh, it’s you, Ryouta.” Akashi greets him calmly, like there’s nothing at all out of the ordinary, with Kuroko kneeling, subservient, between his legs. “I thought you’d gone home.”

Kuroko lets Akashi’s cock slip out of his mouth, the sound of it wet and obscene, and glances over his shoulder at Kise, eyes widening. His lips are red and swollen, and he licks them, uncomfortable.

“Did I say you could stop?” Akashi doesn’t raise his voice. The tone of it alone is enough to express his disapproval.

Lowering his head in apology, Kuroko murmurs, “No you didn’t,” wetting his lips again carefully, before sliding them back down the length of Akashi’s hard-on.

Stroking Kuroko’s hair as a reward for his obedience, Akashi smiles in satisfaction. “Good boy.” Then he turns his attention once more to Kise. “Well?” he prompts. “Is something wrong?”

Yeah, Kise wants to answer, this whole damn crazy scenario, but instead, what comes out, is another cringe-worthy, “Um.”

Sighing, Akashi gives Kise a look that tells him he’s being an ineloquent idiot (which he is, to be fair, but it’s not his fault, since it’s not exactly every day he walks in on someone getting a blowjob, and Akashi, unlike a normal person, isn’t even embarrassed about it, just annoyed that he hasn’t stated his purpose yet). 

“Allow me to rephrase that. What is your business here?”

“I forgot it,” Kise garbles out, figuring he’d better start saying something intelligible, even the words aren’t coming out in the right order, before Akashi starts getting annoyed. “My cell phone. So...”

He trails off, not knowing where to settle his gaze, although it keeps drifting back to Kuroko, unable to keep himself from staring at his body, naked from the waist down, the way his fingers clench tight around the bench Akashi is seated on (and that’s when Kise wonders why the only part of Kuroko that’s touching Akashi is his mouth, if Akashi has forbidden him from doing anything else, or if Kuroko doesn’t dare to do something he hasn’t received permission for).

“Ah.” Akashi reaches over to pick up Kise’s lost belonging. “Is this it?”

Kise clears his throat awkwardly. “Yup, that’s the one.”

Akashi holds it out to him, and Kise hesitates, unsure of whether he should move, but then he takes a step closer, and then another, until he’s standing right behind Kuroko. Akashi hands over the phone, expressionless (that’s something else Kise finds himself wondering about, because what Kuroko is doing to him has got to feel good, but Akashi just looks the same way he does when he’s sitting in class making notes or going over paperwork for the basketball club, which is definitely strange because Kise is sure, if their roles were reversed, that he’d be making all kinds of faces, if he were the one Kuroko was sucking off), and Kise accepts it.

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow at practise.” Akashi pauses, raising an eyebrow, as Kise continues to dither. “Unless,” he adds, the barest hint of amusement on his lips, “there’s something else you need?”

Kise tries, and fails, to speak, because he has no idea how to answer, at least not truthfully, because it’s not like he’s into voyeurism or anything, but even so, he can’t deny that this is really freaking hot, or that he’s thought about how Kuroko would look while he’s giving head many, many times, how it would feel to be receiving it, or...

Akashi seems to be considering something, and Ryouta doesn’t try to guess what it might be, because it’s even more impossible to guess at what’s going inside Akashi’s mind than Kuroko’s, but it doesn’t take him long to finish whatever strategy he’s been working. 

“Tetsuya, that’s enough.” Again, Akashi’s expression fails to register any pleasure, or lack thereof, as Kuroko pulls off. “Would you like Ryouta to fuck you?”

What, Kise thinks dimly, the hell.

“If it’s an order from you, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko replies, “then all I can do is submit.”

His choice of words send a shiver along Kise’s spine, and the response is obviously to Akashi’s satisfaction, because it puts him in an unusually generous mood.

“Very well,” he relents. “I shall permit it.” 

“Wait,” Kise stammers, still not quite following the conversation. “I–”

“Stop talking,” Akashi interrupts, “and fetch me my bag.”

It’s not a request. It’s a command. Akashi, as always, makes the decisions, and everyone else complies with them. Kise is no exception, and he almost stumbles in his haste to do as he’s told.

“Now then, Tetsuya,” Akashi continues, rubbing a thumb over Kuroko’s jaw line, and Kuroko leans into his touch, closing his eyes, “I want you to lift up for me.”

As Kise did before him, Kuroko abides wordlessly by Akashi’s instructions, raising his ass without question. Kise manages to remain quiet, which he’s rather impressed by, considering there’s about a million things he’d like to say, at least until Akashi coats lubricant over his fingers, and then he’s helpless to prevent himself from moaning in anticipation.

Surprisingly, Akashi doesn’t chastise him. He smiles instead, like he’s calculated this all along, saying, “Watch, Ryouta,” and because Kise is helpless to do anything else, he nods.

Kuroko when Akashi’s middle finger slides inside him, and Kise swallows, mouth shut tight to repress any other noises that might escape. “Akashi-kun,” he says softly, “I...”

Akashi hushes him, caressing Kuroko’s head with his free hand. “It’s all right,” he soothes, treating Kuroko like a favourite pet, like he owns him. “You’re going to let me prepare you.”

“Okay,” Kuroko acquiesces, resting his cheek against Akashi’s thigh, pressing a kiss to the underside of his dick. “That’s fine.”

This is hot, too, Kise thinks, the way Kuroko simply surrenders, the way he allows Akashi to have his way with him, the way he sighs as Akashi’s second finger joins the first, working him loose, hell, every single thing about him, every one of Kise’s fantasies turned into reality.

“Incidentally,” Akashi says, his eyes fixed on Kise’s as he speaks, “I can make him come just by doing this,” and he crooks his fingers, does something that causes Kuroko to jerk and moan. “But that wouldn’t be as fun, would it, Ryouta?”

Kise is pretty sure he’d be able to get off merely by seeing Kuroko being fingered, but Akashi has a point. Playing the part of the observer may be good enough for now, but actually participating would be much, much better. It also piques his curiosity, and he wonders what else Akashi and Kuroko do together, where they’ve done it, how long they’ve been doing it, but he doesn’t have the courage to find out.

After he deems Kuroko ready, Akashi holds out his hand, the same one that’s had its fingers up Kuroko’s ass, and beckons. Kise walks over to it, startled when Akashi deftly undoes his belt, his pants, pulling out his cock and curling a palm around it, trying not to shrink back from his scrutiny. He apparently passes inspection because Akashi reaches for the lubricant again, smears some of it over Kise’s cock, smoothing it in, so that it gleams in the light, and Kise groans without meaning to, but Akashi doesn’t mind.

“Tetsuya,” he says, “put your mouth back on me. All the way, this time.”

And Kuroko does, breathing in deep through his nose, before parting his lips and letting Akashi’s cock slide between them, sinking lower, taking Akashi deeper down his throat, and Kise thinks it really must feel amazing if it makes Akashi’s breathing start to quicken, makes him lose just a tiny bit of the control that he holds onto so fiercely. 

His voice, however, is as steady and authoritative as always, when he tells Kise, “It’s your turn now, Ryouta.”

He clearly intends for them to do this simultaneously, Akashi fucking Kuroko’s mouth while Kise fucks his ass, and all the other things that have appeared in Kise’s imagination pales in comparison to what Akashi is suggesting. 

Kise’s fingers tremble when he places them on either side of Kuroko’s hips. Kuroko’s skin is warm and slick with sweat, and Kise gives in to the impulse to lick it. It’s salty on his tongue, and it tastes good, really good, but Akashi won’t like it if he takes too long or deviates from what he’s supposed to be doing, so he positions himself, hoping he’s doing this right. Kuroko helps him out by raising his ass further when the tip of Kise’s cock nudges his opening, inviting, and Kise’s hips surge forward, the movement instinctive and involuntary, and he means to be gentle, he really does, but Kuroko is just so tight, so hot, that he has to grit his teeth and fight hard to stop his body from taking over.

“Don’t be so reserved,” Akashi says, like they’re chatting over afternoon tea instead of being linked together by Kuroko, “help yourself. He likes it rough.”

And that’s what does Kise in, makes him slam his hips into Kuroko’s ass. Kuroko’s moan is muffled around Akashi’s cock, and Kise moans right along with him. He’s wanted this for so long, longer than he can even remember, and now it’s actually happening. 

Akashi keeps his gaze on Kise the whole time, never looks away from him, makes him feel pinned down and exposed, and that’s sexy as well. Unnerving, but sexy. He can’t stop being noisy now that he’s started, all hoarse curses and fervent grunts, but Akashi is silent except for the soft sound of his panting. He comes with a sharp intake of breath, closing his eyes as he shudders, and Kuroko swallows every last spurt, laps his tongue greedily from base to tip when Akashi slips out of his mouth like he’s hungry for more.

“Later,” Akashi promises Kise, offering a hand to Kuroko, who sucks at his fingers, “I’ll teach you how to do this too.”

He’s strict. Kise knows that much at least, having been on the receiving end of more criticisms on the court than he cares to remember, but he’s always liked to please people, and while Akashi may be austere, he also gives praise to those who deserve it.

“Kise-kun.” It’s the first time Kuroko has spoken. “Let’s both do our best together.”

“Yes,” Kise groans. “Fuck, yes.”

And he doesn’t think about anything at all after that, just continues to fuck Kuroko in earnest until every muscle in his body goes tense with one final, shuddering thrust. It takes a few seconds for him to realise that Kuroko still hasn’t come yet, that he’s left him needy and neglected.

“Sorry,” he says, kissing the nape of Kuroko’s neck in apology as he reaches underneath him to grasp onto his cock. “I’m sorry.”

“Honestly,” Akashi sighs, as Kise – somewhat belatedly – jerks Kuroko off, “it looks like you have a lot to learn.”


End file.
